Mice and Mead
by Citruswyvern32
Summary: Merlin gets cat ears and a cat tail after confronting a sorceress. Will he figure out how to fix them before Arthur finds out? No. No he won't... See the adventure inside hope you enjoy. Read and Review. (based on one of my previous oneshots)
1. The purrrrfect timing

**_Based on a previous oneshot I wrote. Please review. Sorry for any grammar errors and let me know so I can fix them. (How do I respond to reviews/comments?) Thanks for reading!_**

**_Chao_**

**_Citrus_**

\--

Merlin couldn't catch a break. After getting up late due to battling a crazy (supossed fictional) beast all night, he got a bunch of chores from Arthur, and list from Gaius as well.

Now he had to go muck out the stables, clean Arthur's armor, go to all of Arthur's laundry as well as go scrub the floor of Arthur's Chambers. And for Gaius he had to go find some rare herbs in the forest later that bloom only at night, had to go deliver all of the medicinal drafts throughout the day, and then find time to clean the leach tank.

Merlin sighed as he went through and accomplished all of the tasks that had been given to him. By the time he was done it was pitch black outside and he was utterly exhausted. He stood from where he had been gathering a few herbs and shuddered as he recalled how clingy the leeches were that afternoon as he cleaned the tank.

As he started heading back he heard rustling behind him and krept towards the bushes where he heard sombody muttering to themselves like mad.

"So first I need to make it into the castle, then I need to find a way to get to the king's Chambers, and finally all I need to do is cast the spell that will surely be King Arthur's undoing."

Merlin shook his head exasperated. Why do plotting sorcerers and sorceress always plan their plots aloud for anyone to hear. As he shifted closer to try to get a better view he stepped on a branch and looked up to see an old woman quickly turn toward him and scrutinize the bushes he was hiding behind.

"Come on out. I know you're there, my magic can sense you." The old woman squinted as Merlin slowly stood up. "What are you doing hiding in those bushes boy?"

Merlin bristled at being called a mere boy (he was a grown man thank you very much), but replied anyways. "I'm looking at someone who is trying to do harm to the king. Why would you go after Arthur and further harden his resolve against magic?"

Suddenly the woman started laughing before it gradually died down and left Merlin feeling a bit confused. "Oh boy you misunderstand I don't wish to do him harm just knock him down a few notches."

"Prove it." said Merlin before seeing a mischievous glint in the woman's eyes.

"Gladly. **belimpenne mann eac éarcoðu ond cútægl diht minsian aglæca!**"

Merlin wasn't expecting the spell and couldn't avoid it fast enough. When he got hit he felt the magic surge around him, but it didnt feel malicious. His vision started to swim and he saw the Old woman crouch in front of him and he realized he was on the ground.

"Do not fear Emrys I wont attack your King, I hope you don't mind this old woman looking for some entertainment. That is the only spell I know so I'll leave you to figure it out. Have fun Emrys see you around." With that she left and Merlin's vision faded to black.

**_Hope you like the first chapter sorry its late._** **_belimpenne mann eac éarcoðu ond cútægl diht minsian aglæca: Become man with ears and tail be less formidable_**

**_Edit: geez there was so many spelling errors (I wrote that in class and haven't had time to come back and edit until now) so I fixed up what I found and will edit chapter 2 and publish chapter 3 soon._**


	2. Getting back home

**_New Chapter: Note that I write these stories on my phone and it doesn't warn me of any typos so please let me know if you see any. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. - Citrus_**

As Merlin slowly woke up his head was pounding and his vision was a little fuzzy and he felt like something was off. As he put his hands underneath himself to lift himself up he felt like his balance was better than it usually was and he slowly got up off of the ground. "Ugh my head. What in the world did that crazy sorceress do to me?" As Merlin lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head he felt something on the top of his head, and realized that whatever was on his head was connected to him because he could feel the sensation of his hand touching whatever it was.

"Oh no. no no no no- don't tell me that..." Merlin's voice died down as he slowly felt what it was. A cat ear, he lifted up his other hand, make that two cat ears. Suddenly he felt a tug from his lower back and looked behind him to see a smooth black cat-tail that barely brushed the ground as it gently swayed side to side.

"Oh this isn't good." Merlin said as he let his hands drop and he looked to see if there was any trace of the old sorceress around him. When he couldn't find anything he looked back towards Camelot. "I need to get to Gauis now."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Merlin snuck back into the Physicians chambers by getting around all the guards, he noted that Gauis must be out doing his rounds because he wasnt in his chambers, and he finally took a moment to let what happened to him settle in.

"I'm a cat."

Suddenly he remembered that the old sorceress had originally been planning something against Arthur. "I need to check on him, who knows how long I was out in the woods!" and then his predicament struck him again and he looked around for something to hide his ears and tail.

He went to the cupboard that held all the old clothes and supplies that they used in the winter and found a discarded hat that could cover his new cat ears and hide the fact that his normal ears were gone in their stead. He put it on and focused on keeping his ears still so there wouldn't be any odd movement underneath the cap.

Next he looked at his tail and grabbed it and tucked it under his tunic and jacket and had to try to keep his anxiety down so it wouldn't move around too much and give him away.

Merlin nodded, satisfied with his plan to quickly check that Arthur was alright and then rush back and hopefully Gauis would be back by the time he did so. Little did he know that the spell didn't just give him the ears and tail.


	3. Pausing the story for a bit

**_Sorry guys I'm going to pause this story for a bit. My life has gotten a little crazy this year and I need to take a break. My best friend's brother died, I found out a lady I visit in a retirement home passed away, and one of my friends died last Monday. I will come back in a month or two or when I feel I can do this story justice. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

**_If you ever feel down or have dark thoughts please talk to somebody and don't give in; and if you don't have anyone, feel free to PM me just to talk._**

**_Chao lovelies_**

**_Citruswyvern32 _**


	4. The Reveal (07-01 16:43:39)

**_a/n: sorry it's been a bit since I've updated I've been really busy and haven't had time to edit or write any chapters until now. Enjoy!_****_Disclaimer: No I dont own Merlin or it would have a very different end._**

**_LaughUrHeartOut: for comidic effect and literally no other reason. And I assume the spirit of ridiculousness possessed you to read it._**

**_StellarMage99: thanks for your reviews and the story will (hopefully) be interesting._**

**_Thanks to all who took time to follow and review I really appretiate it and hope I don't let you down. Now on to the story!_**

-0-0-0-0-0-

The Castle corridors were very empty as Merlin rushed about trying to get to Arthur's Chambers with minimal contact with anyone else. Merlin was especially trying to avoid the Knights of the Round Table who would likely start up a conversation and make it that much harder to hide what had happened to him.

Merlin was almost to Arthur's Chambers when his new sensitive ears picked up a scurrying sound, he turned the find out what was making the noise. There! In the area where the wall met the floor there was a small furry shape that seem to be going towards the King's Chambers, and without a second thought Merlin found himself with a handful of dead mouse and barely any recollection of how it had come to this.

Merlin panicked for a second wondering what to do with the mouse. He ended up just putting it in his pocket to deal with for later so he could focus on finding out if Arthur was safe or not.

Soon he found himself in front of Arthur's Chambers and cautiously opened the door. Inside he saw Arthur calmly sitting at his desk working on reports that his Knights had sent in. Merlin let out a sigh of relief, and walked into the room just to make sure Arthur was okay.

"Arthur?"

Arthur glances up at Merlin briefly before turning back to the reports on his desk. "Still havent learned to knock then Merlin? What do you need, I'm a bit busy at the moment with actual work. Something I'm sure you are unaquainted with."

Merlin ignored the jab at himself and felt a little of his anxiety leave him because Arthur was safe and as prattish as ever. "I just thought I would come check in on you and see if you needed anything else today, before I go retire to my chambers."

"As a matter of fact I do have more things for you to do before the day ends. The first being drawing me a bath and then after helping me prepare for bed, then you will be free to retire to your chambers." Arthur didn'teven lift his head as he said this and Merlin sighed.

"Alright then your royal prattness." Said Merlin with a sarcastic bow.

Now Arthur turned around to scold Merlin when something else caught his attention. "_Mer_lin what in heavens name happened to you eyes!?"

Merlin blinked a few times in surprise before reaching a hand up to his face as if that would tell him what was wrong with his eyes. "...my eyes sire?"

"Yes you idiot! They almost loolook like a cat's!" Arthur leaned in to try and get a closer look as Merlin suddenly backed up a few steps.

"I d-don't know sire but I'll go to Gaius to get it checked." said Merlin in a rush. Then before he knew it he was reaching in to his pocket for the dead mouse and lightly threw it to Arthur.

"Merlin why did you just toss me a dead mouse!!"

With his nerves mounting Merlin's cat ears and tail started twitching.

"I can explain!"

"Can you now? I would love to hear an explanation then." Arthur raised his eyebrows and leaned against his desk.

"I-I ... um..." Finally Merlin's anxiety got the better of his self control and, his tail came loose and started swinging behind him and the hat fell off his head revealing the two twitching black ears.

Arthur looked shocked and he met Merlin's eyes demanding an explanation.

"... there was this odd herb."

**Sorry I left this for so long I have 2 other stories I have on wattpad i need to work on and life threw a bunch of crap on me. I honestly forgot I had this story for a bit but I HAVE RETURNED! See you next chap.**

**Citrus out!**


	5. The talk

**Wow it's been a hot second. I'm back guys! Life has been a wild ride but I'm doing better. I'm so sorry I just disappeared for so long. I'm mostly on Wattpad but no fear as I will be updating here as well. lmk if you want me to publish my other (more serious and better written) Merlin High School AU story on here. That's all for now. Enjoy that new chap, sorry it's short I need to get back in the groove. Thanks to all those who read and review I really appretiate it!****3rd person POV**

Arthur looked at Merlin as he stood there in front of him with his ear and tail on full display as Merlin waited for Arthur's reaction.

"So you're telling me that when you went out to get herbs there was an odd glowing plant?" Arthur paused to verify with Merlin and Merlin nodded so he kept going. "And then you decided the best thing to do was to was to TASTE THE GLOWING FLOWER!?"

"in my defence sire, the flower looked close to an herb that is known to help headaches and aches, I thought it might be a more potent form of the plant."

"You, Merlin, are an absolute bufoon! As it stands I can't trust you to go to Gaius on your own for fear you happen upon some other glowing herb along the way and sprout horns or wings!"

Merlin's ears flattened against his head and his tail stooped swishing behind him. Arthur couldn't help but feel a bit bad now that Merlin looked so sad because of his words. "Don't look so down Merlin, I'm sure Gaius will be able to find a way to reverse the effects." Arthur stood up and walked towards to doors. "Lets go find him"

Merlin clears his throat and twitches his ears and tail. "Oh yes, walking around like that may not be such a good idea. Hide them like you did before and let's get going." Arthur paused at the doors.

"Yes _sire _ because that was so easy to do." Arthur just raised an eyebrow and Merlin huffed before staring the struggle of hiding the appendages. "What about my eyes?"

Arthur looked at him, "I think you should be fine so loan as you keep your head down a bit and don't let people get a good look."

With a nod the duo set out to find the old Physician.


End file.
